Game card holders are well known in the art and come in a multitude of designs and materials. Typical game card holders are formed from plastic, wood, or cardboard. Drawbacks from these types of card holding products include ease of breakage or damage in use, high cost of injection molding dies for plastic versions, need for multiple pieces and assembly for wood and cardboard, potential damage from spilled liquids or drops from heights, bulk of materials, and excessive product size and weight required to provide mechanical strength. The subject of this invention teaches a method and design to eliminate the traditional game card holder drawbacks and provides improvement to the state of the art.